Talk:Alternate reality
Topics removed from Behind the scenes When Eloise Mintumble time-travelled and changed things, it was noticed by other witches and wizards from the original timeline who went to retrieve her. When Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy time-travelled and changed things, no one from the original timeline knew they could retrieve them. They never mention being able to retrieve them in the same way Eloise was retrieved. It may be a continuity error or they use a different kind of Time-Turners. *Eloise was an Unspeakable, so her actions were probably "official" - known to authorities. If the time and place where she went to were known, then she could be "retrieved" - something that Harry was able to do when Albus informed him. John of Gaunt (talk) 10:46, August 15, 2016 (UTC) In the third timeline, students and teachers at Hogwarts have strange sayings. For example, they say "oh Potter" instead of something like "oh dear". *The third timeline was ruled by Voldemort. The name "Potter" would have the function of a swear word in that timeline, so "oh crap" would be a better equivalent. John of Gaunt (talk) 10:46, August 15, 2016 (UTC) :: I think the point about Eloise was that when she changed things and people ceased to exist, it was noticed. By the logic of the play, they shouldn't have noticed. When Albus and Scorpius changed things, no one other than themselves remembered the old timeline and the people that ceased to exist (i.e. Rose). Rowling then goes on to use a strange word to say how Eloise returned to the present - she was "retrieved". Then, when Eloise was retrieved, she aged the four centuries she had to travel through and died. She also messed up time itself - days were shorter or longer. When Albus and Scorpius return to the future, they did not age. They were pretty much fine, except for a slightly wounded leg. The fact Eloise was "retrieved" and Rowling did not state anyone else to suffer the same fate as her (i.e. Another Unspeakable who may have time travelled to the past to get her and then had to go forward in time themselves) it is much more likely that they had a way to find and retrieve her without having to time-travel themselves - hence the use of the word "retrieved" instead of something like "returned". But when Harry and his friends find out where the kids have time-travelled to, they don't mention being able to "retrieve" them. They need another time-turner to get them. Hermione should have known about the case of Eloise - being the know-it-all, former time-travelling Minister for Magic! So time-travel worked differently for Eloise and then Albus and Scorpius. Behind the Scenes is a good place to note how things may work differently! :: Oh crap is another way of saying Oh dear, but slightly stronger! I don't think we need to change it - we get the point across very well with "Oh dear" and I don't think the Wikia would take too kindly to changing words to ones which resemble swear words. Oh crap is not terrible, but Oh dear will go down better I think. It's a bit more sophisticated! :: Oh, and word of advice for the future! I wouldn't delete big things without talking about it and reaching a consensus with the community first. I see you deleted things before you started a discussion about it. Someone took the time to write that out and it's not wrong per se. I think we should just reword the one about Eloise to get the point across more clearly - I will do it myself later! Thank you :) --Kates39 (talk) 11:15, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Equating "Potter" with "dear" in the third timeline would be considered dangerous for the speaker, and therefore illogical. So thank you for not placing it back there. John of Gaunt (talk) 10:18, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Eloise Mintumble's case can still fit the nature of time travel as described in the Cursed Child: #Eloise Mintumble travelled some hundreds of years back in time. As Unspeakable, this was official business, her colleagues at the department know when and where she is exactly. They had made some arrangement beforehand that she would be "retrieved" if she did not return after a certain time. #Eloise did not return. Her colleagues time travelled to retrieve her. #During the time travel she sustained some injuries. Injuries acquired during time travel age up — when Albus was injured, Madam Pomfrey said it seemed "broken twenty years ago." This was fatal in Eloise's case, because she travelled back hundreds of years, while Albus only travelled twenty years. #Knowledge of the twenty-five people who vanished were known, certainly, to Eloise, who may have looked for them before she succumbed to old age. It could also be speculated, that those who retrieved Eloise retained knowledge of the original timeline, as they themselves had gone back to a time before most things changed. #As to the messing up of time itself, it can no longer be explained by Cursed Child, due to the disparity of years travelled. John of Gaunt (talk) 10:18, August 16, 2016 (UTC)